The Escape
The Escape is the fourth episode of Eyeview. Synopsis After being defeated by Eyeview, Logan and Captain Seenon leave Batherol City. They go to a secret place to make a plan to destroy Stanton and Eyeview. On the same time, Logan has a new henchman where he wants to get Rachel back with. Matias and Scott go to the party of Michelle where a lot of people of school also come. Scott wants to get Michelle, while Ethan also wants it. Matias tries to help Scott, but on the same time the new henchman of Logan shows up and wants to kill Matias and some of his friends. Plot It starts directly where the last episode ended, Eyeview defeated Logan and Captain Seenon. A lot of agents of Lewis Stanton come to the park of Batherol City. Lewis Stanton also comes. Logan stands up and laughs. He says: "This is all you have?" Lewis walks to Logan and says: "You are under arrest Logan for making innocent people your test persons. That's unnaceptable." Logan says: "No no no, I will never let me be defeating by a kid." Right after he said that, Captain Seenon uses all his powers on the agents pushing them hardly back. Eyeview tries to fight back, but Captain Seenon smashes him away." After it, Logan and Captain Seenon are suddenly gone. They steal a car and drive away. Lewis is angry, he knew that he wasted the chance to finally get his opponent. Logan and Captain Seenon drive out of Batherol City. Captain Seenon asks where they are going to. Logan asks: "To a secret place and lets wait for our new friend to kill Stanton and the kid." Captain Seenon asks: "What about Rachel?" Logan says: "My new henchman will easily get her back." Back at the S.D.F.N.E.O. base, Lewis tries to track Logan, but it fails. Matias says: "He will probably attack again, so then we will have another chance." Lewis says: "Logan is smart, he will make a new plan." Matias says: "I wonder how he wants to get back our prisoner." Lewis says: "Watch out, she will try to escape soon. I have been watching her in the time you were gone. She has powers and wants to use it to destroy the cage." Matias says: "Are you sure about that?" Lewis says: "Yes, I have seen it with my own eyes." Matias walks away and says: "I will find out." He comes to the cage where Rachel is sitting very silly. Matias asks: "Are you getting bored of your cage?" Rachel answers: "Yes, but when I come out, I have no way to go." Matias says: "I think I'm getting an idea. I feel sad for you that you are in this cage. I will let you free." Rachel says: "What? You are much friendlier and less strict than Stanton." Matias says: "You don't have any need for sitting here." Some seconds later, Lewis comes inside and says: "You are not going to let her free." Matias says to him: "Trust me, I have a plan." Lewis says: "It will fail, she will return to him and won't come back. Because you wanted to let her free, you have no permission anymore to come here agent Rankin!" Matias is shocked about what he said and says: "Well, then I will just leave here." Rachel is looking very sad to him and thinks she will never see him again." Matias and Lewis both walk out of the room and Matias says: "Fine, I was really thinking that I was on the good way, but you are wasting the energy." Lewis says: "She is tempting you to let her free and that is something that shouldn't happen." Matias says: "Allright, I will go home. I see you tomorrow. Meanwhile, Logan and Captain Seenon have arrived at the secret base. The new henchman is already there. Logan says to him: "Welcome, Master Water." Master Water says: "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who gave me these powers." Logan says: "You will go to Batherol City. You have two jobs. First, kill Stanton and the boy, then return with my lovely Rachel." Master Water says: "That only? This is too easy." After he said that, Master Water turns into water and goes in a bottle. Logan throws him into a kitchen sink. Through the sewer, Master Water reaches Batherol City. He comes out of a well and sees Matias walking to his house. He follows him till his house. He says to himself: "Lets wait for him to come outside tomorrow." He takes a look at the footsteps, which he can see with using his water. He follows it back and sees it going into a random house. He says: "Is it that hard to find the base of Stanton?" He goes into a well again right into the sewer. He comes out of a toilet of in the S.D.F.N.E.O. base. It is already night and very dark. Stanton is gone. He goes into the room of Rachel. She suddenly sees water coming inside her cage. It changes into a human. Master Water says: "I'm coming to get you back." Rachel shockedly looks at him and says: "Toby? You came her to get me back?" Master Water says: "Of course I did. Why should I else come her?" Rachel says: "I thought you would come her to kill Stanton." Master Water says: "I have looked, but he isn't here anymore. I have to wait till tomorrow." Rachel suddenly says: "I don't know of I want to come back to Logan." Master Water says: "What? Why?" Rachel says: "He is being stupid to me." Master Water becomes water again and goes to her. He says: "You don't have another choice!" All water goes over Rachel and he grabs her. He goes into a well again, leaving the cage abandoned. That night, Matias uses his powers to look on some places. He also wants to see Rachel. When he looks at it, he suddenly sees she is gone. He says to himself: "How is this possible? Or did I see it wrong." He goes out of his house to the S.D.F.N.E.O and is too curious to know it. When he comes inside, he really sees it with his own eyes that she is gone. He calls Lewis and says: "You were right, the prisoner is escaped." Lewis, who is at home, says: "How the hell did she escaped?" Matias says: "I don't know. There is no evidence." Lewis says: "I'm coming to you." When Lewis is inside the room with the cage, he tries to search for evidence but there is nothing. He says: "This must be a ruse of Logan. But actually I don't care too much, she wasn't important." After it, Lewis goes back home. Matias tries to look on places where Rachel could be, but he can't find her. He also goes back home, but can't sleep because of everything that happened. The next day, it is saturday and Matias has no school. But he will see a lot of people of school tonight, because Michelle will give a party. He relaxes and in the afternoon, he goes to the S.D.F.N.E.O. base. All the agents are searching for evidence how Rachel could have escaped, but they can't find anything. On the same time, Master Water returns to the secret base of Logan. Logan asks: "Have you finished the two missions?" Master Water says: "I finished the first, the second will be finished tonight." Logan asks: "Which one did you finished?" Master Water says: "This one." After he said that, he becomes water and throws Rachel out of it. Logan is very glad to see her. He asks: "Are you allright? What have the idiots done to you?" Rachel keeps lying on the ground and ignores the question. Logan comes to her and wants to help her, but she doesn't want any help. He asks: "Why are you ignoring me?" She answers: "I'm tired of you." Logan says: "What? How is that possible. You should be glad that you return to me." Out of nowhere, Rachel asks: "Did you kidnap me from my parents?" Logan is very shocked because of her question, but says: "No, who told you that? Stanton or that stupid boy? They are trying to get you on their side. Don't listen to them!" Rachel doesn't believes a word what he said and walks away. Captain Seenon and Master Water are looking at her and don't understand a single word of it. Logan says to Master Water: "Return to Batherol City, I have changed my mind. Bring that stupid boy and some of his friends to me. We will let him suffer." Master Water says: "A pleasure." and returns to Batherol City. That night, Matias goes to Scott. They go together to Michelle's house. It is a big house. Her parents are very rich. When they are there, Michelle sees they are coming. She says: "Hi Matias and Scott. It's good to see you!" Scott is looking the whole time at her and doesn't knows what to say. Matias says: "Thanks for inviting us for this party." Michelle says: "No problem. If Ethan becomes annoying, I have you to talk with." Matias and Scott go sit somewhere. They see Ethan, Aaron and Alicia. Ethan comes to them. He says: "Look who we have there. The losers of our class." Aaron, Alicia and some other kids laugh about it. Kevin, who is sitting next to Matias, starts talking with him and Scott: "Ethan is annoying. I really want to kill him if that's needed to stop him." Matias says: "I agree that he is really annoying." They keep talking for a bit. Scott isn't very interested in it. He is looking at Michelle. Suddenly, Michelle comes to them. She asks: "Can I speak to you for some minutes Matias?" Matias answers: "Of course." They go to the hallway of the house. Michelle asks: "Do you know why Scott is looking at me for the whole time?" Matias answers: "He is a bit shy, but it is true what you are thinking. He doesn't wants to tell you that he is in love with you." Michelle says: "Thanks for telling. That explains a lot." Matias says: "I don't know why he just doesn't tell is to you." Michelle says: "Yes, it sucks but if he doesn't wants to tell it, then that's okay to me." After it, they return to the other. Ethan is completely making a party of it. When he sees that Michelle comes back, he wants to dance with her. Matias returns to Scott. Scott walks to Ethan and says: "You are not the one that should decide eveything here." He smashes Ethan in the face. Ethan is angry and says: "You also want to get her? Then lets fight for her!" Ethan and Scott start fighting. Aaron and Alicia help Ethan, Matias and Kevin help Scott. Michelle doesn't wants a fight on her party and says: "Stop fighting!" She screams that multiple times. Later, they finally hear it. Suddenly, out of a window comes some water. It says: "Stop figthing? No, the fight will start!" The water turns into Master Water. All kids are very shocked what they have seen. Water turning into a people, they have never seen that before. Master Water says: "Hello everybody, how are you doing?" Ethan says: "Who the hell are you?" Master Water says: "I'm the Master of Water, do you want to see the water?" Aaron says: "No, I have seen enough water already." Michelle says: "I didn't invited you on my party. What are you doing here?" Master Water says: "Wow you are hot. The perfect target." Michelle doesn't knows what to do and suddenly Master Water turns into water and goes on her. He pushed her inside him and she disappears. Ethan is very shocked and says: "You killed her?" Master Water says: "Hahaha no, but you won't see her again." Scott becomes very angry and attacks Master Water. When he hits Master Water, he also goes in it. Another boy who is called Jordan Clay, also attacks Master Water. Master Water says: "You are all so stupid." He also grabs Jordan. Master Water says: "I have three of you. Only one of them is necesary. You won't remember me anymore." Master Water starts rotating. Everywhere comes water and it hits everybody in the face. Master Water fastly runs into Matias who didn't knew what to do and grabs him. Some seconds later, he is gone. Ethan, Aaron, Alicia and the other kids can't remember anymore and don't know what to do. Inside Master Water, Matias, Scott, Michelle and Jordan see each other. Michelle asks: "Are we death?' Matias says: "No, we are inside that guy." Michelle asks: "How do you know that?" Matias says: "Because I can see it." Jordan is very angry and tries to get out, but it fails. Scott asks: "Are you going to get us out of here Matias?" Matias says: "I will try to, but it seems impossible." After it, the episode ends with a Master Water going through the sewer to the secret base of Logan. He laughs and the episode ends. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Dawson *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson Special Guest Stars *Liam James as Kevin Jacobs *Jack O'Connell as Vince Price/Captain Seenon *Unknown actor as Toby Powers/Master Water *Uknown actor as Jordan Dern Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview